Miroku is learning to live again
by Mahiara Hiteru
Summary: .SxM. .Oneshot. Su esposa falleció un año atrás, y Miroku está más triste que nunca. Sus amigos tratarán de levantarle el ánimo sacándolo de su casa por la noche, y llevarán consigo a alguien más... Original de SangoFan51545888


**Este one-shot no es mío, sino de "SangoFan51545888", quien no tuvo problema en que yo pasara su historia del inglés al castellano.**

**El one-shot está basado en la canción "Learning to live again", de Garth Brooks; se las recomiendo.**

**Y por último, como bien todos saben, Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Miroku is Learning to Live again**

_SangoFan51545888_

Hacía exactamente un año de aquel día, lo que puso a Miroku aún más triste. Su esposa murió un año atrás y él había perdido mucho. Podía recordar como se veía aquél día, estaba tan hermosa. Miroku recordaba la manera en que su precioso cabello negro caía por sus hombros…

_"__Koharu…__"_Pensó Miroku a medida que se iba hundiendo más y más en la silla.

Koharu y Miroku tenían solo seis meses de casados cuando ella falleció, lo que hacía todo más difícil para él. Habían estado planeando el formar una familia, algo que ambos querían hacer hacía algún tiempo.

Kagome e Inuyasha, dos de los mejores amigos de Miroku, sabían que tan difícil era aquél día en especial para su amigo, y querían ayudar.

Miroku oyó sonar su celular, así que lo tomó y observó el nombre del que llamaba, era Kagome; contestó: -¿Hola?

-¡Hola Miroku! Me estaba preguntando si querrías ir a una cafetería en la noche conmigo e Inuyasha? Para despejar tu mente.

-Suena genial. ¿A qué hora?

-Inuyasha y yo estaremos ahí alrededor de las nueve. Y llevaremos a alguien¿está bien?

-Seguro. Te veo luego.- Dijo y luego cortó.

Entró al baño y se afeitó, así se vería presentable enfrente de esta otra persona que llevarían. Se lastimó la cara, pero eso no importaba realmente porque apenas se notaba. Pero se sentía fuera de lugar. Él yendo a una cafetería con sus dos mejores amigos y una persona, chico o chica, no lo sabía, que no era Koharu. Simplemente no se sentía bien, y no sabía si encajaría.

Suerte la de Miroku, llegaron puntuales. Mientras salía de su casa divisó a una chica en el asiento trasero del auto de Kagome e Inuyasha. Que buenos amigos, le consiguieron una cita. O sólo alguien con quien hablar, aunque de todos modos era una chica. Cerró la puerta de su casa y subió a su propio auto.

_"__Aquí voy de nuevo… __"_Pensó. "_Solo sonreiré con mi mejor sonrisa, y reiré como fuera de estilo. Miraré en sus ojos y rezaré que ella no vea, que aprender a vivir de nuevo me está matando__…__"_

Condujeron hasta la pequeña cafetería en la qué tenían reservación para cuatro. A medida que se bajaron de los autos, Miroku se presentó el mismo a la nueva chica.

-Hola, soy Miroku Hoshi.- Dijo mientras estrechaba su mano. Era muy suave, aunque se veía como si se pudiera defender sola en una pelea.

-Sango Taijiya…- Lo miró de arriba abajo. "_En verdad é__l no quiere estar afuera… y parece que quiere volver a casa… Debe haber algo que necesite hacer,__ o quizá solo quiera estar solo."_

-Me alegro de que se hayan conocido y todo¿pero podemos entrar?- Preguntó Inuyasha. –¡Hace frío aquí!

-Está bien, vamos. Solo deja de ser tan significativo.- Dijo Kagome y lo tomó del brazo, entrando al pequeño edificio.

Miroku extendió su brazo y Sango rió un momento antes de tomarlo. Estaba feliz de que él estuviese dispuesto a pasar un buen rato aún mientras algo sucedía en su vida. Y cuando alcanzaron las puertas de la cafetería, ella le dejó abrir la puerta.

Aunque eran cuatro, había conversación solo para tres. Sango era un poco tímida cerca de Miroku, teniendo en cuenta que conocía a los otros dos hacía años. Hablaron un buen rato acerca de deportes, compras, noticias y música. Miroku trataba de incluir a Sango en la conversación, pero cada vez que lo hacía ella daba una corta respuesta y no miraba directo a él. Bueno, sí lo hacía, pero solo se sonrojaba.

_"__Me pregunto que piensa de mí…__" _Pensó Miroku, pasado un rato.

En un momento Kagome se acercó a Miroku y le susurró: -Lo estás haciendo bien.

Y el contestó susurrando: -Desearía sentir lo mismo.

Luego empezó a sonar música lenta, y Kagome e Inuyasha empezaron a bailar. Aunque Sango era un poco tímida, al final terminó por reunir el coraje para preguntarle a Miroku si quería bailar. Él aceptó encantado. Una vez que la mano de ella estuvo en la de él, Miroku se puso nervioso. "_Dios m__ío,__ ¡olvidé su nombre!__"_Empezaron a bailar. "_Pero sonreiré con mi mejor sonrisa, y reiré como fuera de estilo. __Miraré en sus ojos y rezaré que ella no vea, que aprender a vivir de nuevo me está matand__o.__"_

Bailaron, por lo menos, tres o cuatro canciones cuando decidieron que deberían parar. Cuando se fueron a sentar, Inuyasha dijo¡Les tomó bastante! Deberíamos irnos, ya son como las once.

-Está bien.- Dijo Miroku, levantándose.

Cuando estuvieron en el estacionamiento, Kagome dijo: -Bueno, creo que llevaremos a Sango a casa…-

-No, yo puedo. No hay problema, créanme.

-Oh, bien- Dijo Kagome. –¿Te parece bien, Sango?

-Sí, no le encuentro ningún inconveniente.

-Muy bien, los veo mañana chicos. O cuando sea.- Dijo Inuyasha, mientras entraba a su auto y ponía en marcha el motor.

Miroku destrabó la puerta del lado de Sango y la abrió por ella. –Gracias.- Dijo mientras entraba. Miroku, luego, abrió su puerta, entró, y le dijo que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad. Ambos lo hicieron y Miroku puso el motor en marcha.

-¿Dónde vives?- Preguntó, sacando el auto del estacionamiento justo detrás de Kagome e Inuyasha. Ellos fueron por la derecha y él por la izquierda.

-En St. William al 3349. Es una casa grande y azul.- Dijo, mientras se apoyaba en el asiento de cuero. –En verdad me gusta tu auto.

-Gracias. A mí esposa también le gustaba. Cuando salíamos, siempre quería dar una vuelta en el auto.- Dijo doblando a la derecha. Sonrío, recordando la hermosa voz de su esposa cuando le pedía para dar un paseo por algún lado.

-¿Tu… esposa¿Estás casado?- Preguntó. "_No dijo nada acerca de eso…__"_

Él aclaró su garganta. –Sí. Pero ella murió hace un año hoy.

-Lo siento mucho… pero¿por qué saldrías en un día como este?

-Porque mis amigos me invitaron.- Dijo. Luego la miró y agregó: -Y si no hubiera ido, no hubiese podido llevar a una belleza como tú de vuelta a casa¿o no?

Sango se sonrojó. "_¿Belleza?__"_

-Bueno, aquí estamos.- Anunció Miroku. Apagó el motor y salió del auto. Caminó hasta la puerta de Sango y la abrió.

-Gracias.- Dijo ella, y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de su casa mientras el cerraba la puerta del auto.

Ahora se encontraban debajo de la luz de su porche. –Me encantó bailar contigo esta noche. Y estoy realmente contento de que nos conociéramos.- Dijo Miroku. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y susurró: -Buenas noches.- Luego dijo: -¿Puedo verte de nuevo?

Y ella solo sonríe con su mejor sonrisa, y ríe como fuera de estilo. Mira en los ojos de él y dice: -Veremos.- Camina entrando en su casa y Miroku hacia su auto.

-Aprender a vivir de nuevo,- Dice, encendiendo nuevamente el motor. –me está matando.

Sin saberlo el, Sango, dentro de su casa, se saca los zapatos y dice: -Oh, aprender a vivir de nuevo me está matando.

Ella estuvo en la misma situación que él. Un año atrás. Alguien amado. Nunca lo volvió a ver.

Ahora solo un recuerdo.

Pero ambos sabían que el otro iba a estar ahí cuando lo necesitaran.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review.**

**Mahiara Hiteru**


End file.
